MarshallXFiona
by CuriousDarkAdventurer
Summary: Fiona's secret crush, Prince Gumball, has a secret of his own... The true meaning of love and trust is captured by the young adventuress after a life-changing event. Who knew the King of the Night-o-sphere actually had feelings? WARNING! Will be FULL of LEMON. All reviews are greatly welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

PG and F

I own NOTHING. All criticism is welcome for it helps me in my lazy writing.

Fiona woke up startled."What was that?!"

Her room was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing in the darkness. Cake lay in her bed on the shelf completely asleep, oblivious to the noise downstairs. It sounded like… bottles breaking?

"Whaa?" Fiona mumbled.

She picked up her sword from under her pillow and slowly went to the kitchen. When she turned on the light she laughed.

"Oh Gunther it's just you. Why are you here? You should be with the ice king." Gunther quacked and wabbled out the front door's hole where she and Cake had been wrestling earlier.

_I should really get that fixed…_ Fiona thought.

"I was thinking the same thing." Said a voice.

"GAHH! Wh-whos there?!" Fiona yelled.

From somewhere in the ceiling a voice chuckled.

"Aw I'm hurt Fiona. You forgot about me already? Has Bonnoball cleaned your memory yet?" Marshall Lee the Vampire king then floated into the light so Fiona could see him.

"Ugh, It's you. Get out Marshall." Threatened Fiona.

"My, my that's not very nice. I even brought you a present." Marshall took out a green umbrella and handed it to Fiona.

"I don't want anything from you! Just get out before I kill you with my sword!" Fiona yelled. Cake suddenly appeared and froze when she saw Marshall Lee.

"AHH! GET THAT DEMON OUT OF HERE!" Screamed Cake.

Fiona charged Marshall but he disappeared through a window like a ghost.

" WHAT was he doing here?!" Asked Cake.

"I don't know man! He was gonna give me a stupid umbrella… and after he tried to kill Prince Gumball too. He has some nerve." Fiona grited her teeth.

"Hey girl, lets just go back to sleep. We'll fix the door tomorrow and we have to go to Gumball's place too in the morning." Fiona knew Cake was right.

"Ok." Fiona replyed. But she didn't know that the Vampire King's emotions were changing as he thought about her on the roof of the tree house.

The next morning Cake and Fiona headed out early to Prince Gumball's Kingdom. Only to find that the people were REALLY sick.

"Oh my glob girl! What happened to Gumball's people?! They look like they are drying up and need water or something." Cake gasped.

Fiona looked around and saw she was right. The candy people were slowly drying up. Like when you suck on a lollipop and it slowly goes away. Except the candy people looked… dehydrated.

"Let's ask Gumball what's up Cake!"

They started running toward's the tower where Gumball's room is.

"Girl, I don't know if we should just pop into his room like this…"

"Trust me! We have no time! The candy people need our help!" yelled Fiona.

Cake nodded and Fiona hopped onto her back, Cake stretching her to the window of Prince Gumball's room.

"Dang where is Gumball?" Fiona whispered. Cake pointed to the hallway and Fiona followed Cake into Gumball's Lab.

"Fiona! Thank goodness you are ok!" He rushed to give Fiona a hug.

"Uh, th-thanks." Fiona blushed.

"My candy people have drank infected water that causes them to develop a sugar-deprivation. Their sugar levels drop rapidly until they can no longer function. I'm working on a solution but I can't figure out WHY their bodies refuse to make sugar…" Mumbled Gumball.

"Ok… would it help if I brought a candy person so you can figure it out?" Fiona asked.

"Huh? Oh! Yes! It would definitely help! Is it possible you two-" Gumball started.

"I'm already on it!" With that Cake and Fiona went on the hunt for a sick candy person.

Back at Marshall Lee the Vampire King's house he was just about to take a shower when there was a knock. Marshall groaned.

_It better be someone important or something important because if not, I might get hungry… _Marshall thought.

"Hello! Have you missed me?" A cute purple-haired girl jumped on Marshall, trying to kiss him but he transformed into a bat and got her off of him.

"Aw you look so cute!" She giggled. Marshall sighed and transformed back to normal.

"What do you want Kina?" Marshall growled.

"Ooh so scary! Remember I helped you save that pink PrinceBall." Kina said as she let herself inside the house.

"I said WHAT do you WANT?" Marshall repeated.

"I'm bored and I feel lonely so…" She sat on the uncomfortable couch. "I've decided to stay here a while."

"WHAT?" Roared marshall. "I'M MARSHALL LEE THE VAMPIRE KING NOT SOME BABYSITTER!" HE yelled as he transformed into a huge ugly monster with tentacles and fangs and ugly thick arms.

"EW! Well, I guess I'll look somewhere else." Sighed Kina. " But I'll be sure to keep in touch." She winked and *poof* she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

PG and F

I own NOTHING. All criticism is welcome for it helps me in my lazy writing.

Fiona came back to Gumball's room with a fat marshmellow candy person.

_I hope this is enough…_ Thought Fiona.

"Girl! Watch where you're going! This crazy candy bit you thinking you were candy." Cake said.

"Oh, really?"

Fiona looked at her arm. It was oozing a little blood. Nothing Fiona the Adventurer couldn't handle.

"Oh it's ok. I'll clean it up later." Fiona replyed.

Prince Gumball turned around in his chair and yelped.

"Bring it over here Fiona."

He pointed to a glass container I the middle of the room.

"Ok." Fiona said.

When the candy man was inside everyone sighed.

"Thank you Fiona. You are always a big help."Gumball said while hugging Fiona.

"Ohh uh no-no problem man." Studdered Fiona.

"Fiona, I promiced my man we'd meet up. I'll see you later at the tree house ok girl?" Cake winked and left.

"Hey Fiona." Gumball said excitedly.

"Ye-yea?"

"Come here I want to show you something."

Fiona wondered why he wasn't working on the solution so desperately like other times…

"Well ok." She said. He led her down the main hallway then down stairs and into another long hallway.

"Uh Gumball I'm lost already." He laughed and kept walking. _He is acting kind of weird…_ she thought, but she shrugged it off.

Gumball finally stopped at a metal door that kind of looked like a prison.

"Go inside Fiona." Fiona hesitated, but nodded and entered first because of Gumball's excited and happy face.

_Jeez why is Gumball so happy? I'm kind of creeped out actually…_ thought Fiona. When she stepped inside the room, chains grabbed her arms and legs making her stand in the middle of the dark room without being able to move.

"Gumball! Something chained me! Turn on the lights!" Fiona screamed.

The lights turned on and she saw Gumball smiling… a malevolent smile.

"Finally Fiona I have you all to myself…" Chuckled Gumball. Fiona stared at him wide-eyed. _What is wrong with Gumball?_ She thought.

"You will go missing for a week. People will look for you but won't find you. And when I release you, you will not tell a soul about your belonging to me." Gumball chuckled."And sense it's the first day, I won't penetrate you just yet."

Fiona was dumbstruck. _He… he is evil._ Fiona realized.

"If you touch me I will hurt you Gumball! Don't think I won't yell or… or…" Fiona was at a loss for words. She was too surprised.

"Well that won't be a problem. I have two bodyguards inside in the corners and two more at the exits." Gumball smiled. "Let's get started shall we?" He chuckled.

Fiona now hated herself for ever liking Gumball. He was just a big pervert and, and a… a…

"Now stay still for me honey." Gumball said.

"Gumball come any closer and I will beat you up!" Fiona threatened. Gumball ignored her and ripped her shirt off of her body.

"How cute, you have grapes on your bra." Fiona's eyes went wide in horror when Gumball started massaging her breasts. He then took the bra off, and played with her mounds.

"St-Stop it Gu-Gumball!" She screamed. It felt horrible, and it hurt, the way Gumball played with her mounds.

"Aw, are you enjoying this my little Adventurer?" He asked. He then ripped her pants and underwear to pieces and stuffed a finger inside her folds.

"AHH! STOP! GUMBALL STOP!" She screamed. "Please… please stop…"

Gumball ignored her yells yet again and he stuffed another finger into her, pumping fast, and hoping to get her wet. The inside of her thigh was so smooth he started to suck on it too.

"AH! Gumball… p-please stop… I'll do anything…" Wimpered Fiona. Gumball, now unsuccessful with trying to get Fiona wet and hot, got bored and stood up.

"I will come tomorrow. And if you do not pleasure me you will STAY until you DO." Gumball threatened. With that, he turned around, signaled the guards and left. The chains dropped and Fiona could finally move her hands. She was naked and the guards were keeping an eye on her through a one-way mirror.

_I bet it's bullet-proof…_ She thought hopelessly. She went to a corner to cry and figure a plan to escape.

Marshall Lee floated lifelessly through his cave playing his bass.

_Mmm… da da ta… ohh in the darkness… in the darkness… bursts-_

Marshall stopped singing when he realized he was hungry.

"Heh, guess I have to go out again…" He put on his leather jacket and baseball hat in case of the sun, and drifted out.

When he got out of his cave and entered the forest he immediately was greeted by a fat deer.

"Why hello little deer.. heh heh…" Marshall grinned and crouched.

"I thought you gave up blood you pathetic Vampire." Kina said, surprising Marshall and making the deer run away.

"UGH! I did ok?! I was just… gonna taste it…" Marshall said, disappointed.

"Well I'm doing just fine thanks for asking Vampire." Kina said. Marshall rolled his eyes and floated over to a patch of strawberrys and began to suck the red out of them.

"I spent the night at the Pink Princeball's castle you know. It's quite nice. But I got lost once and I found a dungeon with the sound of a girl crying. Gumball must be tough, he actuall-"

"WHAT? What did the girl look like?!" Marshall was immediately alert and grabbed Kina's white dress.

"Whoah Vampire I don't know I didn't go look. And let go of me you'll dirty my dress…" Kina complained. She fixed her plain white dress that was ankle long and her waist-long purple hair.

"Why are you so worried Vampire? You got yourself a girliefriend?" Kina giggled. Marshall Lee ignored her, _I haven't seen Fiona for almost two days… could she be in trouble?_ He thought. His new emotions towards her made him feel confused but he was also denying himself… he'd been telling himself he couldn't love. Couldn't care about anyone or anything. But not anymore.

"Kina, I'm gonna need you to come with me to help out a friend. Sense you are a shapeshifter, be a cat. We need a low profile and I need to make sure a dear friend is alright."


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. I wish I did.

MarshelXFiona

The loud creek of the door opened again. There stood Gumball… naked… again.

"Well, well my little flower today is finally the day! Aren't you excited?!" He mocked. His erection was small but hard, bouncing and throbbing as he walked.

Fiona's body felt abused and tired from being looked up for four days… all she could muster to do was shake her head. Her previous escape plan led her to be punished by one of the security guards and his favorite place to tease her was her womanhood. Her liquids scared her now, and she swore vengeance. But she was glad Gumball didn't get the chance to take her virginity yet and she now valued it even more.

Gumball lifted her head and kissed her sweetly, enjoying the moment. Fiona refused to give in still and didn't move. He fingered her wetness with two fingers slowly at first and he played with her boobs with his other hand.

"Now, why don't you kiss me back darling? Don't you like my kisses?" He whispered.

Fiona felt her anger boiling inside her. "No, I hate you."

"But a few days ago I thought you loved me." He teased.

"I would never-!"

Gumball slapped Fiona. " Don't raise your voice at me who do you think you are?" Gumball commanded.

"I think she is the greastest hero of Aah and that you are taking advantage of her."

Gumball turned around and saw- MARSHEL LEE THE VAMPIRE KING?!

"How?! How did you survive?! You are supposed to be dead! I sent assassins!" Gumball yelled dumbfounded.

"Well they were no fun so they took a trip to the nightosphere. I dislike your clothes,now let Fiona go." Marshel said while planning on how to get Fiona out of there with only the door he went through… and the window!

"Guards! Kill him!" Gumball shouted.

Marshel Lee then turned into a huge monster with claws and wolf teeth, scaring the guards and making them faint. With the commotion, Gumball managed to escape and ran away in the halls of his castle… naked.

_Damn it he got away! I'll seriously… _Thought Marshel when a moan came from the middle of the empty room.

FIONA!

"OMG Fiona don't worry I got you." He untied her and broke her chains. Then he started to look for her clothes but she tugged his shirt.

"I…Get me out." She whispered. Those soft and sad words were a knife for the heart of Marshel Lee the Vampire King.

"Okay." And he picked her up, and floated out the room to the nearest window.

Fiona awoke to the smell of bacon.

_Hmm that smells delis-_ She thought but suddenly stopped.

She opened her eyes immediately and sat up.

_I'm… where am I?_ She thought.

She was in a plain room, the tan color of an average room but there were no windows…The huge bed she was on was surprisingly super comfortable and made her not want to get up, along with the plasma TV that faced it.

_CRASH!_

Fiona almost bolted from there that instant.

_What was that sound?!_ She thought.

She got up and saw a trapdoor on the floor open, leading to stairs where there was more light.

_Maybe it came from here…_

She went down and turned around to find herself face to face with her enemy. Marshel. Lee. The Vampire King. She froze. Terror on her face and Marshel saw but looked away, sad.

_I'm… in Marshel Lee's house. He… he saved me. Why? He… is my enemy. Isn't he? He hurt Gumba… Oh. Maybe, maybe Gumball did the same thing to Marshel too? _

Fiona felt bad. She was mad at him for months, thinking he attacked Gumball for no reason… but now… she has a reason.

"Um, thank you. For… saving me." Fiona mumbled as she sat down to receive her breakfast. Marshel sighed and smiled.

"No problem. I still can't believe Gumbal would… do THAT."

Fiona bit her lip and felt a weird urge. She wanted to reach out and touch Marshel's smooth skin, dark enchanting hair, his sexy handsome face…

_NO! What and I thinking?!_ Fiona mentally scolded herself. Just a few days ago he was the enemy but now…

"How are you feeling Fiona? I know you still might not like me but you're free to go as soon as you want to-" He started.

"I don't want to." Fiona abruptly said, surprising both herself and Marshel. He raised his eyebrows.

"It's just, I… don't want to go out in public just yet. I… I want to rest." She started blushing hard when she started imagining Marshell naked.

Marshell laughed. "No problem Fiona, stay as long as you like." He gave her the breakfast of cereal, eggs, bacon, and orange juice and started to leave the room when she shouted after him, "Why did you save me?"

Marshell's heart stopped. _Should I… tell her really why? _He turned around and smiled.

"Aah needs her hero."

"No. I can see you are lying. Just tell me. I don't hate you." Fiona smiled.

Marshel's heart jumped and splattered when he saw her smile at him like that.

"I… I like you, Fiona." Marshel whispered. It was Fiona's turn to be surprised. She never… had such a strong feeling of relief and lust when she received a confession. Sure she has had plently but… none like this. Marshel smiled as he stared at his Fiona's dumbfounded face, filled with her breakfast. He laughed and left the room. _Why on earth do I like her sooo much again?_ He asked himself. _Ah, that's right. EVERYTHING._


	4. Chapter 4

MarshallXFionna

I own nothing but I wish I did

Fiona stayed and rested quietly in Marshall Lee the Vampire King's house for 5 days. During that awkward time they quietly bonded. Between the meals and during the nights they talked, laughed, and released the tension they had between them.

_You know, Marshall is actually kinda… hot._ Fiona thought blushing. They were lying on his bed in their Pj's but Marshall was sound asleep. Fiona slowly stroked his slick, sexy hair while admiring it… and him. She wondered how BAD Marshall Lee the Vampire King could really be…

He squirmed a bit and blinked his eyes a few times to find his beautiful hero give him a surprised look.

"Why, good morning Fi." He said smiling. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Fiona blushed. "Wha, what do you mean?" She stuttered and sat up on the edge of the bed.

Marshall smiled and pulled her on top of him. "I love you. My little hero of Aaa." He sang in a sing-song voice.

Fiona giggled and bent forward to kiss him.

As their lips and tongues fought and caressed each other, Fiona felt a bulge rising from Marshall's… pants.

She froze for a moment, and then started rubbing her hips against his. Marshall groaned against her lips and bucked his hips.

He slowly slid his hands up her shirt to caress the soft mounds he loved to feel. A tiny squeak escaped Fiona's mouth. She laughed at this and broke the kiss.

"You are naughty Marshall Lee the Vampire King. The hero of Aaa will teach you a lesson." She giggled.

Fiona slowly slid down his body and kneeled down, grinning.

"What are you-"

"Shh Marshall. I'm going to punish you."

Fiona slowly pulled down his pants and-

Fiona was awakened by Marshall.

"Good morning! Jez Fiona you scared me for a moment there! Do you have any idea what time it is? You've been sleeping for 14 hours!"

As reality sank back in, Fiona was disappointed.

_I… I want more of that with you Marshall…_ She thought.

Sorry it was so short! I promise the next ones will be way longer! Thanks everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing.

Fiona and Marshall were having breakfast together, him eating a bowl of strawberries and her eating Marshall Lee the Vampire King's famous strawberry pancakes. Marshall's cozy cave had quite a big bedroom and kitchen, but had no windows to tell whether it was day or night.

_I guess the sun would burn him…_ Fiona thought as she took a mouthful.

Marshall looked up from his meal and noticed something odd. Was it his simple round table? No. Was it his wooden cabinets in the kitchen? No. Was it Fiona's bunny hat on the love sofa in the living room? He smiled. _Weird… this place feels… COMPLETE. _Marshall thought.

"Hey Marshall."

Marshall snapped out of it and rubbed his eyes. Not like he needed to or anything.

"Do you want to go on an adventure with me?"

Marshall looked in her eyes. No, he looked into her eyes. Her beautiful brilliant blue eyes. With the innocent look, golden hair, and full pink lips. His eyes lowered to her breasts. Her full, rounded breasts. His mind imagined her lady parts. How she would look when she gave herself to him. He imagined her slowly opening her long, elegant legs…

_I must be going crazy._ Marshall thought.

"Sure." He said simply.

!POOF!

"MEEEOOOOWW!" Purred Kina. She suddenly appeared on the round table they were eating on. And as a cat.

Fiona jumped, shocked, and put up her fists. "Who are you?!" She demanded.

"Ooh I like her." Kina giggled. "You got a feisty one here."

Marshall sat motionless the entire time. Then he slowly sat up, with his eyes black like a snake with red slits.

"WHAT. ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He growled.

"Well you did save my life stupid so I'm like, STUCK with you. Trust me I'm not happy either." Kina huffed and jumped off the table.

"My name is Kina. I'm a demon from the night-o-sphere and now doomed slave to this boring vampire. Who are you?" Kina asked Fiona.

Fiona looked at the gray cat. Kina had small hairy ears and a bushy tail that she kept sweeping side to side. She kind of looked like…

"OH MY GLOB! CAKE IS GOING TO BE SO WORRIED!" Fiona panicked. How long has she been gone again? Days? Weeks?

"Nice to meet you OH MY GLOB CAKE IS GOING TO BE SO WORRIED." Kina smiled. "Isn't that a weird name?"

Fiona turned to face Marshall. "It's been fun staying here Marshall and thank you. But I have to go now, everyone must be so worried."

Before Marshall could even react, she got onto her tip toes and planted a kiss on Marshall's cheek.

"See you later!" And the hero of Aaa was gone.

Marshall stood there. Or at least, floated there for what seemed like hours. Kina's voice was an annoying squeak in the background.

_She… kissed me. _He thought over and over again. What was this newfound feeling he had? An urge to run after her, protect her, hide her, make her HIS.

_Damn it. _He thought. _I thought… I thought vampires couldn't…_

Fiona finally reached her house. It was raining and thunderstorming and the dark of the night didn't make it any better.

_At least I'm home._ She thought.

As she entered her tree house, she discarded her wet clothes and put on her soft Pj's from a closet near the door. Shaking her wet hair she remembered she left her bunny hat at Marshall's house. _At least I'll have an excuse to visit him._ She thought and smiled.

She slowly made her way upstairs and started to hear a weird noise. Curious, Fiona crept faster and started to hear a voice grunting. No… TWO voices grunting.

_What the lumps is going on?_ She thought. The door to her sister's room was closed and Fiona pressed her ear to it.

"Ohhh yyesss… m…mmorree" Moaned Cake.

Another moan and both voices were screaming in ecstasy.

Fiona blushed and ran as fast as she could downstairs.

_What, did I just HEAR?_ She was shocked. Surprised. Envious. Jealous. She needed silence. She needed a break. A vacation. Do heroes even take vacations?

Fiona went outside and cuddled up in her secret underground cabin.

_I wish Marshall was here…_ She whimpered and cried herself to sleep.

BOOM

Fiona woke up with a start. It was still night, but the storm kept waking her up.

_Stupid storm._ She muttered as she buried her self under the covers.

BOOM

Fiona froze. _Could someone have found me?_

She crawled out of bed and grabbed her wooden sword near the entrance of the underground cabin. She slowly opened the door and…

Nothing. Only rain and mud as far as the eye can see. Fiona shrugged and turned around while shutting the door. _What in the world was th-_ She began until she saw something on her bed that made her heart skip. No, beat. No, LIVE.

Marshall grinned his sexiest smile ever straight at Fiona.

"Good morning. Or should I say good night?" He chuckled.

"Marshall!" Fiona squealed in delight.

She dropped her sword and tackled Marshall, hugging him on the bed.

He chuckled. "Why hello Fiona." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer.

In that moment, with her on top of him, hugging him, feeling secure, she decided this was where she wanted to sleep tonight. In his arms.


End file.
